The Unrevealed Secret
by tamashii ni
Summary: I know how much you hate, 'Resha', but she's still here. Now 3rd and 4th chappie, uppie! Chain: Um... See...ya...?
1. Meet A New Character

CHAPTER 1- LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT  
  
PART 1  
  
"Tendo, Akane!" shouted Kuno. Akane just moved her head and  
  
ignored Kuno. Ranma turned around and kicked Kuno out of the school grounds.  
  
Ranma caught up to Akane and asked who that girl was. Akane turned red with envy  
  
and anger, and replied that girl's name is Resha. She's cute replied Ranma. Akane  
  
totally jealous ran ahead of Ranma.  
  
The bell rang; Ranma was late and got detention. But Ranma was not  
  
mad at all when he saw Resha inside the detention room. He saw a chair beside  
  
Resha that was vacant. Ranma was astounded with her beauty. When detention was  
  
over, Ranma and Resha said good bye to each other. Ranma asked nervously "can I  
  
walk you home". Resha replied with no hesitation "well ok". Ranma shouted yes with  
  
joy. But Ranma didn't know that Akane was waiting for Ranma in the gate. 


	2. The Kiss

CHAPTER 2- THE KISS!  
  
"Finally your out. What took you so long Ranma?" Akane said.  
  
"Why are you here?" questioned Ranma.  
  
"Your dad told me to pick you."  
  
"We'll, go home. I'm walking Resha home."  
  
"Ugh! He's so mean. And who does he think he is?" Akane rolling her eyes, walking  
  
away.  
  
Ranma was so nervous he actually tripped, and he was so embarrassed, he actually  
  
turned red.  
  
"Ranma do you like someone in school? Don't worry I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Umm". (Ranma murmuring)  
  
Ranma held Resha's hand and ran. Resha immediately forgot the question she  
  
asked. When they arrived in front of Resha's house, Ranma said  
  
"goodbye"  
  
but Resha invited him for a cup of tea. Ranma said  
  
"I can't Kasumi's cooking dinner"  
  
"Okay. Maybe I'll try next time."  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow in school. Mua.'' Resha has just kissed Ranma in the  
  
cheeks.  
  
Ranma so red and embarrassed, ran and stopped behind a tree. He held his chest  
  
and waited for his heart to beat normally.  
  
When Ranma arrived home he immediately ran to his room and lied flat on his bed  
  
and asked...  
  
"Am I in love with Resha, no way she's just my friend."  
  
Ranma's inner voice shouted  
  
"HELLO. AKANE THINK ABOUT AKANE HERE. ARE YOU LISTENING?!!!!!!"  
  
"Ranma? Ranma?! RANMA!!!" shouted Ranma's inner voice.  
  
"Ranma? Ranma?! RANMA!!!" shouted Akane in Ranma's ear.  
  
"Ranma. Kasumi's calling us for dinner already."  
  
"Akane, wait I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Resha kissed me in the cheeks." Ranma blushing so hard.  
  
"So what!" she answered in a rood way.  
  
"Shish! I'm just letting you know!"  
  
"Well I don't want to know!"  
  
"Your so uncute and so not sexy and tomboy."  
  
"Ranma, Akane what's taking you so long?" shouted Kasumi.  
  
"Coming!" answered Ranma and Akane together.  
  
When they arrived at the dinning table they sat down and Ranma shouted  
  
"CHOW!!!"  
  
He immediately grabbed as much food as he can with his chopsticks. They all  
  
started to look at him as if he was a pig. He finished all his food in a matter of  
  
minutes.  
  
He drunk his tea and rushed to his room and thought about Resha's hot cold lips  
  
Which touched he's smooth face.  
  
Akane became infuriated by the thought of Resha and her future groom Ranma.  
  
"Why do I have to be that doo doo head's future wife. What if I avoid him for a  
  
while? That might bring down my pressure and maybe bring Ranma back to his  
  
senses."  
  
Ranma slept, still Resha was on his mind. When Akane fell asleep she had a dream  
  
so did Ranma. They had the same dream. The two dreamt about their wedding.  
  
( Hi! I want you to imagine their wedding while reading this part. Thanks from  
  
Tamashii ni.)  
  
Ranma and his best man Ryouga was waiting for the bride Akane to walk forward  
  
with Mr. Tendo by her side.  
  
Finally Akane stepped out from nowhere walking  
  
towards Ranma with a nice wide smile.  
  
"Will you take Ranma Saotome as your wedded husband" asked the priest.  
  
"I do." Answered Akane.  
  
"And do you Ranma Saotome take Akane Tendo as your wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then you may kiss the bride!"  
  
When they were about to kiss they were interrupted by Resha.  
  
"Ranma kiss me." Shouted Akane.  
  
"But Resha's there." Exclaimed Ranma.  
  
"I don't care you idiot !!!"  
  
Akane grabbed Ranma's head and kissed him. But before she could even kiss Ranma  
  
"Pooooooooooooof !!!" something exploded outside their house that woke them up.  
  
Ranma woke up with a serious yuck expression on his face. Akane woke up with a  
  
I hate Ranma, but I love Ranma facial expression.  
  
Akane was confused, why would she dream about a person she hates.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_ (_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_ (_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_ (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Hi!,  
I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for the first chapter ( my bad not yours. Thanks for telling me that my first chapter was to short. It was not even one full page yet. I want to say thank you again for reading my fanfics.  
  
This is agent Tamashii ni signing off.  
Woosshhh!!!  
Well I there's my spaceship. 


	3. Resha's Feelings

Tamashii Ni: Hi sorry for the last two chapters. Please, please, please, continue reading and reviewing this story.  
  
Chain: Nihau!!!!!  
  
Ranma: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamashii Ni: SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRYIN' TO MAKE A NOTE HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
Chain, Ranma: Oops...!  
  
Chain: We're gonna have the goin'-to-hell treatment from Tamashii.  
  
Ranma: Hell right... what do we do now?  
  
Chain: Just like I always say in these conditions...  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamashii Ni: Peace n' quiet!! Actually, to tell you the truth, I asked Chain to type this.  
  
Chain: I added most of it too!!!!!  
  
Tamashii Ni: DO YOU WANNA DIE NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chain: Jeez! You're acting like Sanzo!!!!  
  
Akane: ...................................T_T...............................  
  
Tamashii Ni: What's with the... .............................T_T...............................?  
  
Akane: You should start the story before...  
  
Tamashii Ni: And who are you to tell me that?!  
  
Chain: I've been here for 2 years, and I suggest you do what the character says when they're angry.  
  
Audience: Hello?  
  
Chain: In other words, you should start the story before...  
  
Audience: Hello?!  
  
Tamashii Ni: You don't need to be a teacher!  
  
Chain: You wanted me to BE your teacher!  
  
Audience: HELLO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chain, Tamashii Ni: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Audience: Aren't you two best friends? Besides, YOU SHOULD START THE STORY BEFORE WE GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chain, Tamashii Ni: .............................O.o?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Oops...  
  
Chapter 3- Resha's feelings  
  
After the dream, Akane avoided Ranma, even when he tries to stalk to her, she would run away. He didn't mind at first but then, she kept doing somthing unusual, and still didn't care. (A/N: XP)  
  
One day, Akane finally walked up to Ranma and said,  
  
"Do you even like Resha?" quickly.  
  
"Who the hell gave you that idea?!"  
  
Ranma answered but had no idea Resha was right behind him.  
  
"Ranma..." Resha whined in a fake crying voice with fake tears (A/N: Which was obvious. Well... not to Ranma though...) and ran away. Ranma left Akane with a heartbroken-like look on her face. Ranma kept looking back at her but finally she walked away, and he continued to follow Resha. Then, after 15 minutes running after her, he saw her looking at the river.  
  
"Well... to start, I only thought that you were cute, and only as a friend. How the heck should I know that you thought something was goin' on?!"  
  
"You only thought I was cute? You never thought of Akane like that?"  
  
"Actually, I'm only telling YOU this, I love her... SO of course I thought of her more than just cute... still, sorry?"  
  
"Well... I can forgive you if you let me sleep in your house."  
  
"Well... don't tell me that. I'm only living with Akane 'cause she's my fiancee... actually..."  
  
Reasha started acting again. Ranma, again, had no choice but to say somthing stupid and idiotic (A/N: I sure hope you know what he's gonna say).  
  
Resha arrived at Ranma's house with her bags, but Akane wasn't somehow surprised like Ranma. Actually... he totally forgot.  
  
"Ohayou, Saotome-san! Tendo-san!"  
  
"Anata, dare?"  
  
""Um... she's staying with us for some project." Akane lied. Akane wanted to mallet someone. Somehow, she wanted to mallet Resha.  
  
"P-chan! Doko?" Akane shouted. Resha was carrying her bag all alone. Ranma never wanted to help, and that made Akane very, very happy. But, saw Ranma picking on P-chan again. Akane got mad that she just stumped off, adn never got P-chan. Ranma wanted to pour hot water but not noticing Akane was gone, he poured it in front of Resha.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Huh? Where's 'Kane?"  
  
"She's not... here... anymore..."  
  
"Since when did she leave?"  
  
"Five minutes ago..."  
  
"Darn! I wanted to let her know it was you, Ryouga."  
  
"DAMN YOU RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"C'mon! I was just joking!"  
  
Resha was just watching. Until Ryouga and Ranma fell into the pond...  
  
"Ranma-kun!! Akane-chan!! Resha-chan!! It's time for dinner!"  
  
Kasumi shouted innocently. Akane went to the kitchen at the same time, Ranma and Resha got inside.  
  
When they finished, they wanted tea. Mr. Saotome lifted a sign that says...  
  
*Get the Tea and hot water, Ranma!*  
  
Ranma was lazy to do it but he still got the kettle, 'cause he was annoyed with Akane and P-chan. She keeps saying, 'Say, Ah, P-chan!' or 'Isn't that good?' or even maybe, 'Aren't you cute when you eat.'  
  
Resha was smiling mischievously, knowing that she would reveal a really, important secret.  
  
When Ranma got back with the kettle, Resha stretched her leg, tripped Ranma, and hot water spilled Akane and P-chan (A/N: Er... should I say... Ryouga?), without anyone noticing that Resha tripped Ranma.  
  
Tamashii Ni: Hello...  
  
Chain: Why are you... I mean... we so...  
  
Akane: Glum? I think I know your answer.  
  
Ranma: What is it? I'm feeling glum too.  
  
Akane: YOU NEVER STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER UNTIL RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: She's right you know!!!! You kept on going on and on and on and on and on and...  
  
Akane, Chain, Tamashii, Ranma: WE GOT YOUR POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: Ssssssshhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akane: So...?  
  
Chain: Sorry...  
  
Tamashii Ni: Gomenasai  
  
Ranma: ...  
  
- Akane hits his rib with her elbow -  
  
Ranma: Ouch! Sorry!  
  
Akane: Well... we'll just see you until these three get to be happy, and energetic, and ready to shout at each other again.  
  
Tamashii Ni: Bye, bye!!!!!!!!! Signin' off, so seeee ya later!! 


	4. The Revealed Secret Pchan's Secret

Tamashii Ni: Umm... hello?  
  
Chain: Hello... again?  
  
Akane: Still glum?  
  
Chain, Tamashii Ni: Some reason... Oh, wait! It's just a simple no!  
  
Akane: You didn't have to shout!  
  
Chain: We can start now? But I'm warning ya! Tamashii Ni's stories are kinda... wait... no! SHORT!!!!  
  
Tamashii Ni: CHAIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chain: Just joking around and you know that!  
  
Chapter 4- The Revealed Secret (P-chan's Secret)  
  
P-chan and Akane was soaking wet. But after a few minutes, Akane wasn't holding Pchan anymore. She wasn't holding anything! But... Ryouga was in front of her. Everyone was shocked excapt for Resha, and especially... Akane. Ranma quickly grabbed Ryouga and tried to run away but for some odd reason, Ryouga wanted to stay. But, instead of Ranma and Ryouga, Akane ran to her room crying hardly. Ranma and Ryouga tried to catch her, but she was too fast.  
  
"Akane..." Ranma whispered quietly just watching her run upstairs.  
  
Akane all mixed up, crying all over her pillow trying to say things through her sobs, which was...  
  
"Why me?!" Ryouga was listening outside her room, and Ranma outside, hanging and just watching Akane cry sadly (A/N: Hey! It's usual. ^_^).  
  
"Why does it have to be me?!"  
  
"C'mon! I told you a million times it's not your fault! Whoever it was, was the one who tripped me."  
  
Resha was all alone in the guest room near Ranma's, laughing.  
  
"I did it! I revealed a very important secret, that made Tendo-san, cry deeply." (A/N: Don't you feel like killing her? You can kill her, but you can't flame me!)  
  
"You know, I always make mistakes in front of 'Kane, but I always get the guts to say sorry, so say sorry to her! You're the one whose the protective guy in front of Akane here."  
  
"Actually, tht's not true. I just get jealous when you alway get to save Akane-san. So I save her just like you do. Besides, you know I love her. She had nothing against me! I didn't have any right to keep my true identity from her just because I wanted to be with her, knowing that you love each other. I just couldn't take it. So..."  
  
"Wait! What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. So I think I should get going."  
  
On the other side of the roof, Akane was there. Shocked. Ranma feeling her presence, looked on the other side.  
  
"What in heck are you doing here?!"  
  
"I-- I was just-- KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Akane fell down. Good thing Ranma was nearly beside her, and so he caught her.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I--"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I JUST WANTED TO FORGET THE WHOLE THING!!!!!!! IS THAT TOO HARD?!?!?!?!"  
  
Ranma pulled Akane up, comforting her. He kinda lost it seeing her cry.  
  
"Sorry... I just thought that you would hate Ryouga more if you heard everything. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Speaking of Ryouga, where is he?"  
  
"I think he ran away. He's really sorry. Why don't you forgive him?"  
  
"I did, Ranma. But I don't think he still knows."  
  
"It's alright. It's just an accident. Everythings fine now. Don't cry, Akane. Don't cry."  
  
On the other side of the roof, Resha was suppose to get Ranma go down the roof but she saw that her plan failed. She made Akane more close to Ranma than ever before. She cursed herself for doing it. But Ranma felt happy, but heartbroken.  
  
"Come on. I think you should go to sleep."  
  
"Can you stay with me? I mean... just because I don't think I can sleep. Just for tonight. It's not that I love you or anything but I just want to forget everything since you started it, I think you should make me forget it!"  
  
"What?! So you're telling me that I really THREW the kettle at you btoh and not accidentaly?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"SO THAT'S ALL THE THANKS I GET FOR HELPING YOU FROM FALLING DOWN THE FOOR, COMFORTING YOU, AND NOT EVEN A SIMPLE THANK YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Sorry... I just still can't get these things off my head. That's why I'm asking if I can sleep with you in your room instead?"  
  
"Fine! But just for tonight!"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Resha jumped down and walked. She bumped into Shampoo, and said...  
  
"How can Shampoo get Ranma to love her?!"  
  
"You rival of Akane? I'm one of the fiancee's of Ranma."  
  
"Huh? Shampoo thought Shampoo, Ukyo, and Violent girl fiancee of Airen? But Kodachi love Airen too, but she not Airen fiancee."  
  
"I thought Akane is the only fiancee of Ranma... that means he really was telling the truth yesterday!! You want to help me kill her?"  
  
"Why not? Then Shampoo challenge who?"  
  
"Resha."  
  
Both of them laughed. Ryouga heard the whole thing and wanted to warn Akane. But remembering, or maybe thinking that Akane hates him, and never wants to see him in her sight, he decided to just continue through his journey and not bother staying with them any longer. But in the middle of his trip (A/N: Not actually half way... just like 1/3 of it?), his consiousness kept on bothering him over and over and over again. Until he decided to finally tell them.  
  
'This will be one big problem...'  
  
Tamashii Ni: Yellow!!!  
  
Chain: That's MY greeting!!! Robber!  
  
Tamashii Ni: Hey! It's MY story so I can do anything I want!  
  
Chain: No... not actually... I wrote most of it! Actually... I nearly wrote-----!!!!!!  
  
Kodachi, Shampoo: RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chain: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote ''MOST'' of the story!!!! I hate you! I'm never telling secrets from you again! I just did that for you as a favor!  
  
Tamashii Ni: I'll help you with your homework!  
  
Chain: Good enough!!!  
  
Akane: ..................T.T...................  
  
Tamashii Ni: Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
